100 Drops of Blood
by dark-angel-rising
Summary: A series of oneshots between Alucard and Seras. Most AxS, but some friendship, sire and fledgeling, etc relationships. Please R&R. First Hellsing fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

100 Drops of Blood

By dark-angel-rising

Author's Note –

This is my first try at a Hellsing fanfic, and is entirely a product of a lethal overdose of the addictive manga, followed by the addictive anime.

This may be slight OOC, but I tried. I really did.

* * *

Seras Victoria sighed tiredly as she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away her blood, as well as the blood of her fellow soldiers from her body and hair. The last fight had been brutal. The FREAKS that they were sent to exterminate that night were clever in luring her and her unit into a trap leaving them practically defenseless. Worst of all, she had been totally useless in the fight because due to the small space, she had no room to even attempt to fire her weapons at the FREAKS and ghouls that were in there with them. In the end, Alucard decided to stop torturing the other fake vampire and proceeded to obliterate their attackers. _Stupid Master._ She thought forlornly. _If he would have gotten there sooner then not as many would have died. _She had once again been scolded later on by Sir Hellsing for not drinking her ration of blood and letting her men die. These scolding were becoming almost an everyday occurance now. She closed her eyes, taking pleasure as the water soothed her aching muscles and bruised skin, letting her escape back to a world where she was still human, where she could take pleasure in walking outside and enjoying the sun, and where she could eat normal food, not starve herself because the one thing that nourished her felt so utterly wrong.

After scrubbing the rest of the blood out of her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. However, as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her chambers, she uttered a strange mix between a squeak and a gasp and promptly fell to the floor.

Waiting for her, lounging in a chair as if it was a throne, was Alucard. His sardonic maniac grin only grew as he observed her scrambling to get up.

"Master!" She cried, "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Alucard laughed in amusement, the expression on his poor apprentice's face was absolutely priceless.

"Can't one get the chance to visit his favorite fledgeling once in a while?"

"Not when I'm showering you arrogant phsycotic vampire!" She screamed, her shock wearing off to anger and indignation. She threw some random object at him and growled as he easily dodged her precise marksmanship.

After she cooled off and returned from the bathroom, dressed in an extra uniform of hers, she sat down watching her Master with quiet anticipation. They were both silent for a moment before Alucard began to speak.

"I see you have not healed your wounds yet." Guesturing to a cut on her face. She touched it gingerly and indeed, it hurt, making her wince. "A vampire must often rely on their healing abilities, Police Girl. Especially one in our line of work. You must become strong. So drink the blood."

She lowered her head, her red eyes focused on her lap. "I'm sorry Master," She said in a small voice, "but how can I do that? I mean it's blood. A human's blood…"

"The blood was willingly given, Police Girl. You can't use that excuse." She flinched at the sound of the annoyance in his voice.

"It's just… I…" She fell silent, unable to find a reason other than she wanted to cling on to humanity. **_You're a real handful, Seras Victoria._** Alucard's velvety voice resounded through her mind in slight exasperation and he disappeared into a portal in the floor. He would never be able to understand his fledgeling.

Exhausted by the nights events, Seras crawled into her coffin, hugged her pillow close to her, and fell asleep, not noticing a pair of bright red eyes watching her from her coffin lid before disappearing in the darkness.

She was running. Running as hard as she could, but her pursuer, though she didn't see them, was still after her. Suddenly, she felt as if the pain she had endured when Alexander Anderson's blessed blade went through her throat was multiplied a thousand fold. Indeed, as she looked down she saw that she had been impaled by dozens of the silver bayonets. She whimpered and collapsed, feeling her undead heart beat erratically as the end of her unlife neared. And then she saw him. Her Master. He was standing not far away, his back turned to her, wearing his trademark duster and hat. She reached for him, knowing that he would save her, but he did no such thing.

"A true vampire would be able to recover from those." He said, turning to her with a look of disappointment on his face. "I suppose I made a mistake when I allowed you to join the ranks of the undead." With that he began to fade into darkness, leaving her alone and dying.

"Master!" She called after him, but received no answer, just her voice echoing around her.

"Master!" She cried, sitting up quickly, only to fall back down as her head connected with the very solid lid of her coffin. "Ow." She moaned, running her smarting head.

After soothing the rising bump on her head. She lay back into the comfortable white sheets, sighing, and staring at the dark lid of her coffin. That dream felt too real for comfort. Especially when she had been skewered by those blessed blades. Whimpering slightly, she touched the scar that marker her otherwise pale throat.

And then there was her Master. What if he did something like that? Just walking away? She shook her head. No, Master would never abandon her in real life. Never.

But the seeds of doubt had already been planted into her mind. Whimpering slightly, she felt around for the remote that operated her resting place and scrambled out of her coffin running to her table which already had a packet of chilled blood on it next to a bowl.

Pushing down the disguist, she ripped open the pack and spilled it's contents into the bowl, before devouring it like a cold and gory tomato soup.

A familiar tingling at the ase of her neck announced the arrival of her Master.

"Good, Police Girl. You are truly becoming a creature of the night." His pleased smirk faltered as she turned to look at him, blood around her lips from her meal, and bloody tears welling up in her eyes. She whimpered, and with a strangled cry flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and gently probed her mind. The contents of her dream were revealed to him. Seras' eyes widened as a dark, but comforting feeling surrounded her, embracing her. _Master_. She thought, smiling against his chest.

_**You should know, Police Girl, that even if you're an incopetent vampire that can't heal herself, you are still my fledgeling, and it is my duty to make you a proper vampire.**_

Seras looked up, staring at her Master with wonder. He was always surprising her, his actions random and unpredictable, yet his amused, slightly condenscending tone warmed her inside. He pulled away from her,smiling slightly at her naive face that was filled with wonder,streaks ofdriedblood still on her face. He smiled, and brought his face close to hers,makingthe blood rush to her head. Hecarefullyslid his tongue overther corner of her mouth. He smirked and laughed amusedly into her ear. _**Especiallywhen you're socute.  
**_He disappeared into a portal, leaving poor Seras feeling quite lightheaded as her thoughts drifted to how pleasant his tongue felton the surface ofher skin.

_Stupid Master._She thought, scowling, though her eyes were pleased. _You're always teasing me._

In his own chambers, Alucard heard her thoughts, and smirked, taking a sip of blood from his wine glass, "Heh, who says I was teasing?"

* * *

Author's Notes –

Well? How was it? Too cheesy? I think the ending might be too cheesy. I really hope not. Tell me what you think!

DAR


	2. Chapter 2

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to:

Demmie, Alucardina, futurethieflord, meg-chan, sakandliluver, Alucard's-Lil-Hellcat, policegirl, TrunksgirlBlaze27,

I feel so loved you guys! Please enjoy this chapter!

Seras Victoria was miffed. She was vexed. She was at the end of her rope. She was currently running around Hellsing Manor searching desperately for her Master.

"Master! Where are you? It's not funny anymore!"

The poor blonde vampiric fledgeling was near tears. Her troubles started earlier that night when there was absolutely no FREAK activity. She supposed even monsters needed a break. Anyway, she had been curled up on her bed drawing in her sketchbook and lost in her thoughts when her Master appeared in her chambers. She had long since gotten used to him stepping through his portals. The infuriating elder vampire always had to use them instead of opening the door like a normal person.

She looked up at him, surprised in the back of her mind that he wasn't donning his hat or glasses. A faint blush stained her porcelain face as his piercing blood red eyes bored into her. She was so lost in their crimson depths, that she didn't even notice Alucard snatching her sketchbook out of her hands until it was too late. He disappeared through a portal, laughing homocidally, as Seras blushed an even deeper shade of crimson in both embarrassement and anger, before taking off after her Master.

And that's how she ended up lost in the upper floors of Hellsing Manor, having already searched every room in the basement.

She leaned against the wall, sighing in defeat and sliding down to sit on the dark carpet. She didn't like it when people looked at her artwork because she was a shy and modest person by nature, but the main reason she had reacted so badly to her Master taking her sketchbook was because there was a drawing of him in there.

It had been one of her favorites, for reasons that she dared not even think about lest she be teased by her ever-nosy Master. In the picture, Alucard was slumped over a table, his unruly black hair hiding parts of his face, but framing his eyes, which seemed to be smoldering even in black and white. She did not know why she even drew something like this, it was like her hands had taken on a life of their own. Maybe like Master and his hair. She always wondered about that.

She looked up at the lightening sky and stifling a yawn got up, hoping to at least find her chambers, since her Master had apparently disappeared. She was sure that he was back in his room, plotting new ways of torturing her with her sketchbook, or daydreaming about blood and darkness. _Morbid man with no sense of decency or a shred of humanity. Thinks that he can just waltz into my room and steal MY sketchbook. And what's up with those portals anyway? He was barely an inch from the door anyway. Was the man so lazy that he couldn't open a bloody door! _

Seething silently she stalked down the corridor looking like she was ready to kill someone, early morning maids scattering at one look at her furious face. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she ran right into Walter. The composed and polite retainer to the Hellsing family stumbled backward upon impact. Immediately Seras snapped out of it and apologized to the aged man.

"Miss Victoria, are you feeling alright?" He asked, corncerned about the young vampire.

"Eh, oh yes, Walter. Thank you. I was just looking for the basement. I guess I just got lost." She laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "D'you think you could help me?"

"Certainly, Miss Victoria."

Within moments they were at the entrance to the basement. She thanked Walter, and trudged into the darkness that was her home. She entered her chambers, her eyes half-closed, ready to collapse on her bed and let sleep overtake her when shye spotted something on her table next to her evening, er, morning blood pack.

It was her sketchbook. No longer tired, she rushed over and flipped through her book but she couldn't find the picture of Alucard. She was doomed. She closed the book and stowed it away when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Red-clad arms. Master…

"You're really quite a talented artist, Police Girl. I think I'll keep a picture for myself, I'm sure it's alright with you." His lips brushed her ear, the action making her blush slightly, but lean into his embrace. Alucard smirked. His fledgeling was such a shy little creature that in the city people wouldn't even suspect her to be a child of the night. His lips wandered to her neck and lingered at the place where he originally bit her, pressing them gently against her skin, relishing the softess of her neck. He hadn't been this close to her since he made her a vampire. He smirked again as he felt her growing a bit bolder and exposing her neck to him. He was about to accept the invitation when he felt the unmistakable pull at the back of his mind. Integra.

_Blasted woman. Always has the worst possible timing. _

"I'm afraid my Master is calling me." He said, letting go of the smaller vampire, pleased that the loss of contact made her utter a small groan of discontent. He disappreared through one of his portals, determined to give the leader of the Hellsing Organization hell for interrupting. Seras sighed, she realized she'd been doing that a lot lately, and lay down on her bed, not bothering to change clothes, since today she wasn't covered in blood and FREAK guts. A bonus. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly, and closing her coffin, the feel of her Master's arms around her still fresh in her mind. She didn't mind that he took that picture. Not one bit.

Author's Note –

Well? Hehe damn Integra ruined a perfectly good AxS moment!

Ah I'm just kidding, Integra's cool. Too scary and intimidating to be a normal human. But cool nonetheless.

Alucard: The Power of the Button, and my sexiness compells you to Review. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! whips out Jackal REVIEW!  
DAR: O.OU  
Too much.  
Alucard: ahem. Sorry.

DAR


	3. Chapter 3

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: TrunksgirlBlaze27, meg-chan, Demmie, sakandliluver, Alucards-Lover-Sexy-Vampire-BITCH, susume, nicole gutierrez, Alucardina

* * *

Seras awakened to the soft strains of a soft melody resounding through the expanses of the basement. She lay in her coffin, listening to the music, it's painfully beautiful notes making her eyes sting, and her vision blur and redden slightly.

Rising from her rest, she followed the music further and further into the basement, hypnotized by it. She traced it back to her Master's chambers, and paused, wondering if she should open the door. She had only been in her Master's room on a couple of occasions, and knew very well that her sire liked his privacy more than a hermit. Leaning against the dark wood, looking at the wood grain, and wondering in the far recesses of her mind if the wood was as old as him. _Stupid_. She thought morosely.

Her hand trembling with both fear and anticipation, she opened the door and stepped inside the nearly pitch-black chamber. With her vampiric vision she saw that her Master's room was still as sparcely decorated as ever. Since she began with Hellsing, she had added a computer, a little stereo, and a few bookshelves to her resting place, and it seemed much more bearable to spend probably the rest of eternity there.

She caught sight of Alucard, hat and coat on the floor, sitting in the only chair in the room, his back turned to her, a wine glass in hand that was filled with blood. His coffin sitting in a corner, the words 'The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame.' written on it. The old record player that was on an endtable in the other corner was repeating the same song over and over. The feeling of unbearable pain in her undead heart doubled and she gently touched it with her hand through the fabric of her pajamas.

"What do you want, Police Girl?" He asked, his deep baritone voice annoyed. She stuttered for a bit, and mumbled under her breath, her cheeks hot. She knew she shouldn't have come.

"Speak up, Police Girl, I can barely hear you." He snapped, setting the glass down rather harshly.

"I heard the music." She said, clearly this time, her voice quivering. The two vampires stayed silent for a moment, Seras was about to walk out when he spoke.

"They don't make music like they used to anymore." He emptied the glass, and poured some more from the bottle. "That shit that you were listening to last time made me want to tear my ears off at some point." Seras flushed again, and mumbled an apology. He didn't seem to hear her and continued.

"I don't even remember when this one was first written. All I know was that a vampire wrote it." Seras looked up. "He was killed a few years later by a vampire hunter." He snorted sardonically. "None of the good old vampires exist anymore." There was a feeling of great sadness and loneliness in his voice. "That Helena was probably the last. Just these FREAKS left now."

Seras felt a twinge of pain in her chest, and whispered, "I'm here."

For the first time he turned to look at her, his lazy eyes sweeping over her meek form. He laughed.

"Yes, you're here.

Bloody Hellsing Organization. If you're not a slave to them, then they have the right to hunt you down and put a few rounds of bullets in your head. I bloody hate this century." Seras was seriously beginning to wonder if there was some alcohol in the blood. She stepped over to the table and cautiously sniffed the open bottle. Yep, definetly. Blood mixed with wine. She turned to her Master, as he stood up unsteadily and began to trudge over to his coffin. He collapsed inside, and wordlessly closed the lid. Seras sat down in his chair and looked at the eight bottles that were on the floor, some broken. Pouring the last of the drink into the glass she sipped it up, the sickeningly wonderful taste of blood making the wine taste even better. She listened as the melody continued, the ghostly and ethereal notes of the piano welling up into a crescendo before dwindling.

This song made her feel so alone in this world where few like her existed. She couldn't break away. Hellsing and Iscariot would come hunting her as soon as she left the grounds for good. Her, the childe of the No Life King. Integra probably already had a special bullet picked out just for her.

She shook her head, standing up with a determined look on her face. Turning off the record player, she stored the record away, cleaned up the glass with a trick that Alucard had taught her, picked up his clothes and hung them on the chair, smiling slightly to herself. As long as she had Master niether of them would be alone. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Author's Notes –

Well, this was at first supposed to be a funny and cute story, but it became this instead. I wrote it while listening to Bodhisattva Cathedral, which the song in the fic was based off. That and Shina no Muku. They're both awesome songs. Kinda depressing, but really good.

Anyway, please excuse any spelling mistakes, as I was writing this at two in the morning, waiting for my download to finish, and was suffering from a headache.

Please review, or I'll send Judas Priest on a coffee-high after you!  
Alucard: And you told me that I was scary. Sheesh.

DAR


	4. Chapter 4

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: sakandliluver; ShadowChild of Death; Demmie; meg-chan; Denekrad; AlucardXVampXWolf; Susume; Seika Hellsing; TrunksgirlBlaze27; Ja Ne, Kat

Please excuse the horrible delay. I won't make excuses. I was held prisoner by the writer's block from HELL! Anyway, back to the story. I wrote this during the monster heat wave. Yup yup.

* * *

It was a sweltering hot, muggy Friday in London. The residents of the city had all either escaped into the cool confines of their air-conditioned homes, or had taken refuge in the neighborhood pools.

The severe heat had also chased all the FREAKS deep into the dark underbelly of the city. Thereby, leaving the soldiers of Hellsing in a state of boredom.

Some had gone to be with their families, while others left just for the sake of escaping the compound and interacting with humans that were blissfully unaware of the dangers they were snatched away from night after night.

However, the two vampires of Hellsing, Alucard and his fledgeling Seras Victoria were cooped up in the Manor with an exasperated Walter and a cigar-deprived Sir Integra. Alucard was miserable. He had already taken apart and reassembled his Casull and Jackal several times now, pestered Walter, got shot at by Integra, and stole Police Girl's Halconnen.

He moaned childishly and fell facefist on his bed/coffin, the heat of the day somehow seeping into the dark recesses of his chambers. He wished a deranged FREAK would go and attack the Manor. Then at least he would have something to kill. And the thrice-damned heat only made things worse. He hated hot weather.

The door to his chambers flew open, revealing a flushed and tired-looking Seras. As soon as she saw him, however, all her exhaustion disappeared and was replaced with a truimphant grin.

"Ha!" She yelled, bounding over to him and pouncing on his back, making him grunt into the pillow. "I found you Master!" She crowed.

She squinted her eyes in concentration for a second beofre turning into a cute little Hellhound, complete with eight huge puppy-dog eyes (think Menchi from Excel Saga).

She growled playfully and began to chew on her Master's hair. The elder vampire groaned, sitting up, letting the pup slide down his back. He really regretted teaching her how to do that.

Seras returned to her human form grinnning up at him, and despite of himself, he smiled, petting her head fondly.

"I'm bored, Master!" She whined, tugging at her Master's sleeve like a small child. He turned to her with a bland look on his face,

"So what do you propose we do?" She leaned into his shoulder for a moment, closing her eyes in thought. Alucard would of course, never admit to it, but he rather like the way her small form leaned against him, and how her messy blonde hair tickled the exposed part of his neck. He had the sudden urge to put his arm around her.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Alucard realised that Seras had fallen asleep.

'The heat must have gotten to her.' He thought. Smiling to himself, he gently picked her up, cradling her like he did when he first turned her. Phasing into her room, he placed her on her bed, careful not to wake her.

He smiled once again, he seemed to be doing more of that with every day that he spent with her, and leaned forward, brushing his gloved hand over her scarred throat, vowing to rip Anderson apart limb from limb for hurting his precious fledgeling. Seras murmured in her sleep her long long pale fingers reached out and gripped his shirt, her grasp strong and unyielding. Without thinking, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her soft, pink lips. The kiss was short-lived and chaste, and as soon as he reculantly pulled away, he unclasped her hand from his shirt, and sunk through the floor. However, he missed the small, but happysmile on her sleeping face.

* * *

The next day, Seras was lounging around in the kitchen, sipping from a cold blood pack when the familiar shape of her Master floated by the open door. Seras set the pack down and rushed out to follow her Master, the blush on her face getting worse and worse with each step she took.

"Master!" She finally called out, forcing down her embarrassment. The tall figure turned around, and as she approached him he smiled at her.

"Yes, Police Gi – " He was cut off as she stood up as high as she could and planted a swift kiss on his lips. She smiled at him and blushing, turned and ran as fast as she could without tripping over her feet.

Left standing in the middle of the corridor, Alucard watched as she disappeared down the other end. After a moment, he grinned and gave chase yelling,

"You call that a kiss!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so OOC at the end. I really tried my best. Just for that, I'll probably write a really depressing chapter next to make up for it.

Anyway falls over I'm so tired! After more than seven drafts for this chapter, this was the only one that was remotely good and finished. It was going to be something else but I kinda got carried away with the kiss scene and without it the story would have been too short for my liking.

Also, this series will now contain drabbles and vignettes, as well as the normal over 1000 words one-shots.

Dududu… what else what else…

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Please review!

DAR


	5. Chapter 5

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: Doll, futurethieflord, BookDragon, Susume, Demmie, WTFWonder, SacredYoukai, Lord Makura, black-lotusbloom, TrunksgirlBlaze27, dorakey, Brynnie-Chan124, sakandliluver, JMai, alucardsgal

He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but as he watched her laughing with those pathetic human men, he couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. It was and odd feeling, one he hadn't experienced for many centuries.

But now as he watched her mingling with mortal trash, it rose in his chest, burning slowly, festering and growing until it was absolutely unbearable.

From years of experience, he hid his emotions beneath a cruel maniac grin that sent shivers through the spines of all who crossed him. He was cruel to her, putting her down with spiteful words, hoping to learn to hate her, and stop the incessant burning in his chest. And yet, she returned to him, everytime without fail. She listened quetly to his ramblings and with a simple guesture or a gentle word, she made him feel as close to a human as he could.

She was his weakness. His humanity. And he hated and loved her for it.

"Hi, Master!" she exclaimed, running to him. She hugged his tightly around the middle, and though he acted annoyed, inside he relished her touch and her soft scent.

"Do you want to watch the movie with us?" She asked, looking up at him, red eyes filled with innocence. The feeling of content vanished. His gaze hardened and he sunk into the floor, leaving a bewildered and slightly hurt Seras behind.

He collapsed in his chair, shakily covering his face with hands. He couldn't take it anymore. Jumping up, he began tearing the room apart. The bucket with iced blood connected with the door, leaving a glaring red stain where the blood pack burst. The table and chair were ripped into pieces, he flung the shattered pieces against the wall. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, making him look like the devil himself. The door opened tentatively, permitting a scared Seras into the room. He turned on her, furious that she dared to interrupt his solitude. He screamed profanities, cursing her, cursing her name.

After his rant, he sunk to the floor, suddenly feeling weak and tired. She knelt before him, looking at him with the same kindness and adoration with which she always did.

"I hate you," He hissed. "more than I can bear. And I love you, more than I can bear."

His eyes widened as a pair of pale arms wrapped around him. She pulled away and pressed her soft pink lips against the corner of his mouth, her eyes meeting his. He reached up, gloved hands gently tracing her jawline, down to her pale throat before grasping the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes, her heart beating faster as his tongue flicked over her lips.

_I love you too, Master..._

Ah there we go, a nice little vignette with lots of fluffiness for everyone! YAY!

Anyway, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, especially since Seras 'saves' Alucard in this one.

Unfortunately, school starts in two weeks, so my all my stories will be updated very inconsistently depending on my mood and how much work I've got.

Please review!

DAR


	6. Chapter 6

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: TrunksgirlBlaze27, Demmie, Book Dragon, Lord Makura, Vida, WTFWonder, sakandliluver, aska19, Royal blueKitsune, Susume, alucardina

The church was the same as ever. Untouched since the brutal slayings commited by its vicar some fifty years ago. The walls outside were overgrown with vines, and part of the roof had caved in during a storm, taking with it a corner of the wall.  
The floor was covered by a thick layer of dust and dead leaves, and the few pews that weren't destroyed completely were riddled with bulletholes. Everything remained as it was when the tall, red-clad nosferatu had carried his newly turned fledgeling out into the red-tinged night. Near a broken stained glass window was the pool of long-dried blood where he bit her. It was as if time stopped here.  
The local children often played chicken here, seeing who would go the furthest into the delapidated church before getting scared. The local adults had long-since given up on having the old building torn down, and had simply built a new church on the other side of town.

On the night of the full moon, when the sky looked almost red, not unlike that night fifty years ago, a figure of a young woman appeared from amongst the trees, and walked into the church. She gazed around the place, memories flooding her being. The past played before her eyes like a movie. She smiled as she watched her 'savior' revive himself after a barrage of bullets hit him, how her once-blue eyes had widened in amazement, and mutter to herself, "He's not human."

She remembered the terrible pain she felt when her right lung was torn apart by the bullet which killed her captor, soon to kill her. And then, the comfort of strong arms, as she was lifted up, and granted eternal life. She knelt by the large stain of blood, letting his still-lingering aura wash over her. Though she had not been his fledgeling for many years now, he was still Master, and she would do anything for him. She had loved him. Perhaps more than she let on, and knew that despite his bizarre mood swings, he cared for her.  
Unfortunately, Alucard disappeared shortly upon being freed from his servitude to the Hellsing family, and though she had often gotten letters from him, or once in a while he would talk telepathically to her, but he would never disclose his location. And for the past ten or so years, she was not contacted by him. She made no attempt to search for him, knowing that if he needed her, she would know it.

She lingered only for moments longer in the place of her rebirth before gliding through the demolished doors and into the night, leaving no trace of her presence behind, as if she had never come. A soft breeze swept through the church, sending the dead leaves up into a half-hearted dance. Above, shone the eternal moon.

Author's Note –

Wow, I finished that pretty quickly. I gotta say I'm impressed with the details in this one, even if it is a little short. Oh well. Maybe the next will be longer.

Don't forget to review!

DAR


	7. Chapter 7

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: BookDragon, Lord Makura, Demmie, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Susume, WTFWonder, black-lotusblossom, meg-chan, Alucardina

Seras lay in her bed/coffin, staring pensievely at the raised lid. She had spent most of the night here. The FREAK that had appeared was taken care of by Alucard, who had tortured and played around with the terrified vampire, then slaughtered it mercilessly.

However, her idleness was not because of lack of targets, but something entirely different…

_Four o'clock in the afternoon, October 3_

Seras yawned and stretched, her eyes slightly bloodshot, wrapping her hands around a cup of heated blood, courtesy of Walter. Hellsing was getting some new recruits and ofcourse, Seras was to come in, and prove to them that vampires really did exist. How bothersome. That was why she was dragged out of a lovely dream (that made her cheeks strain a shade of rose and squeak when she saw her Master) and bullied into getting dressed. She sighed and took another sip of the warm liquid. Sir Integra could be so heartless sometimes.

She entered the Mess Hall, through the wall as Intergra requested, and showed the humans her fangs. The new soldiers eyes fill with fear, and one young man cried out threw a crucifix at her. The small golden cross bounced harmlessly off her forehead and landed on the ground with a ping.

_Two o'clock in the morning, October 4_

She didn't understand. She remembered when she read the novel _Dracula_ in high school, and looking back on it now, she realized how pointless and inaccurate that book was.

She wasn't afraid of garlic, and she thoroughly enjoyed garlic bread even now. Her Master had explained to her that human food was edible to them, but held little to no nourishment.

And she wasn't deathly afraid of crosses. She had attended church as a child and occasionally as an adult, and she had a pair of cross-shaped earrings that she adored and wore on occasion.

She had yet to scream in agony beneath the sun's rays, which she found more annoying to her sensitive eyes rather than painful.

She hadn't been stabbed through the heart with a wooden spike just yet, but she felt pretty confident that it wouldn't kill her. These were the remedies that peasants claimed would ward off vampires. She was surpised that the human race wasn't extinct already.

Lost in somewhat morbid thoughts, she didn't notice as her Master appeared in her room, bearing his usual homocidal grin.

"Hey, Police Girl." He greeted, making her squeal and fall of her bed with a dull thud. He laughed heartily and helped her up off the cold floor. "So what have you been up to tonight?"

She explained her confusion somewhat shakily, as they set off for the roof.

He laughed and petted her head in the way that an amused father would his naïve child.

"It's good for people to think you have a weakness." He said, while sipping from a bloodpack.

"Then we are invincible?" Seras asked, her eyes wide. Alucard shook his head.

"No. Some vampires are more powerful than others, and they pass their strength off to their fledgelings." He took another sip of the blood. "For example, as you get older you will grow stronger and aquire more abilities."

"You mean I will become as stong as you, Master?"

He laughed, and petted her head again. "We'll see, Seras Victoria. After all, we have all eternity."

Author's Note –

This one was anime-verse, and just for the record, I've never read _Dracula_. Just so you know. And I promise that the next chappie will have lots of AxS fluff, so look for it sometime in the next two weeks.

Dudududu… what else…. My friend and I are thinking about cosplaying as Heinkel and Yumiko for the Ani-Jam. Me as Heinkel and her as Yumiko. And maybe we can get her brother to be Anderson. YAY! dances cosplay happiness for all!

Please review!

DAR


	8. Chapter 8

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: WTFWonder, Kyra28, black-lotusblossom, TrunksblazeGirl27, Susume, Lord Makura, meg-chan, alucardgal, BookDragon,

There are many ways to describe a wonderful kiss. Passionate, chaste, sensual, tender, sweet, demanding, slow, and many more. So many in fact that one cannot possibly accomplish to experience each and every one in their lifetime.

But, somehow, when she was kissing Alucard, she couldn't fully describe it.

Each kiss was both posessive and gentle, fervent and slow, one moment when their lips were barely touching to a searing instant when his lips practically ravished hers. Times when had she not been human she would have passed out from lack of oxygen, and at the same time wonderfully soft and sweet. He would leave her wanting more, while at the same time she would be relieved because she thought might just burst. He was an enigma, her master.

She had spent many sleepless days wondering how to describe his affections. Pages of her diary were filled with such musings as well. Whenever she had some free time she would try and think of a way to portray how he made her feel. Wanted, complete, the lsit went on. He ofcourse, thought it was amusing, but would slyly offer to give her more examples of his perplexing behaviour.

Seras smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her out of her musings once again. She smiled and turned around to face him, as his sensuous mouth descended upon her own.

Author's Note –

YAY! AxS fluff for everyone! This one is for everyone who was mad at me for not putting Alucard in chapter 6.

Please leave a review!

DAR


	9. Chapter 9

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: DaysOfTheNight, WTFWonder, Lord Makura, TrunksgirlBlaze27, shira, Susume, Alucardina, EmeraldoftheFlame, Silver Wing tamer, Krafty Kitty, Victoria, midnight killer02, ninetyninetails, Ludifer

Special Note – I will probably not do a lemon. I am as good at writing lemon as I am at math, so in other worlds, absolutely useless. Maybe I will in a much later chapter, but right now I'm having too much fun playing around with an AU thingy in my head.

* * *

It was just another routine mission. The FREAK was in the house and the ghouls of the maids and butler were already spewing onto the front lawn.

Seras ignored them, destroying those that got in her way. She ran into the house, her Halconnen at her side, the ammo box strapped across her back.

She sniffed the air, immediately picking up the scent of the FREAK, as well as blood of one who was still alive.

She began her ascent up the elegant victorian stairs to the second floor of the upper-class house. As she moved closer to the room where her target was, she distinctly heard the voice of a young girl, no older than nine, and it was filled with terror.

A wave of dread washed over her as she heard the child cry out in pain, followed by the sound of a body hitting the hardwood floor.

She aimed the Halconnen at the door, and fired, shattering it, as well as part of the wall around it to bits.

The target was a man in his thirties, dressed in what would have been a smart three-piece suit, had it not been covered in the blood of his victims.

And his latest one, the girl lay in the corner, gasping in pain. Judging by her face and pale blond hair, an exact copy of the man in front of her, this was his daughter. Seras turned her molten crimson gaze to the man who bagan the now redundant speech of them running away and how they would be stronger together.

"I would rather die again than be associated with trash like you. One who would damn their own child." She growled, and fired, sending the vampire to hell with a mouthful of blessed silver.

She turned to where the girl had fallen, to see her sitting up, shaking all over with a look of pure terror on her face.

Realization dawned on Seras. The FREAK had turned his daughter into a vampire, and now she would have to kill her.

She looked into the girl's scared eyes, the human part of her wanting nothing more than to comfort this poor child, while her vampire self said that she was dangerous and had to disposed of.

"Where's Dad?" She asked, in a shaky voice, staring at Seras with pale green eyes. "Where's my Dad?"

Seras looked sorrowfully at her. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She whispered, her voice hitching. "I'm so, so sorry." And then she took aim and shot.

* * *

It was sheer will that kept Seras from crying on the way back to the Manor. She didn't want to drive the soldiers away from her by crying blood on them. They were just getting used to her.

Instead, she kept the tears at bay until she reached her room, before bursting into sobs. She collapsed face-first on the bed, not caring that her tears were staining the previously white pillow a beautiful red.

She didn't know why she was so upset that she killed that girl, after all, she was a vampire and one who would never be able to control her bloodlust. Except that it was a girl. A little girl who was asking for her father, not knowing that the man was dead and that she would follow him soon. Seras wailed in sorrow, and clutched her pillow tighter to herself.

Alucard rolled his eyes, getting up from his throne to ask his fledgeling what was wrong. She had been crying since she came back, and due to their bond, her jumbled and emotional thoughts were broadcasted to him like a TV that wouldn't shut up. That was the only reason why he would bother to come to her. He wasn't concerned or anything like that.

Phasing into her room, he glided over to her. She looked up at him miserably, and hid her face in her stained pillow.

"Police Girl, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed. It was hard when she was so upset. The only answer he got was a hiccup and a few sniffles.

Sighing, he sat down on the edge in the bed and touched her forehead, watching her memories.

Well at least now he understood why she deemed it necessary to drain her body of blood.

He watched her sad little form quiver once in a while, and he was tempted to do something to comfort he, but ended up just sitting silently in the bed staring blankly at the sheets.

They sat in this uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Seras spoke up.

"Why?" She asked, her voice low and a little raspy "Why would a father do something like that? To his own child no less?"

Alucard shrugged. "Humans do strange things for the people they love."

"If he really loved that girl, he would have let her live!" She cried out, looking outraged.

Alucard shrugged again, and they laspsed into another silence.

He looked over her, and determining that she must have lost most of her blood crying, he phased through the floor and appeared in the litchen, startling a young soldier who was raiding the fridge for snacks.

"Move." He hissed, looking every part the homocidal maniac everyone believed him to be. After the poor soldier had dashed off, snacks forgotten. Alucard reached into the box where the blood packs were kept, and pulled out two before sinking through the floor once again to appear back in his fledgeling's room.

It appeared that she hadn't moved since he left, and her skin looked too pale, even by vampire standards.

He sat down next to her and offered her the first blood pack. She accepted it and numbly drank it down without comment. He handed her the other one but she politely refused, saying that it was more than enough for her.

Alucard grumbled, but didn't push, knowing that it was an accomplishment to get her to drink just one bag.

Seeing as they wouldn't be discussing anything, he was about to leave when a small hand grasped his coat.

"Um… Master… Could you, uh, stay…with me? …Please?"

He sighed, sitting back down. She lay her head down on his lap, closing her eyes in content. Above her, Alucard sifted his gloved hands through her hair. He felt her consiousness slowly sink into oblivion as morning set, washing the grounds of the Manor in warm light.

Author's Note –

Yes, I do realize that FREAKS can't turn anyone into vampires. It said that in the first book. But, I didn't want to make the poor kid a ghoul. So there.

DAR


	10. Chapter 10

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I've got only a few minutes until I have to leave to help at a craft fair, because my school is big on the whole 'volunteered to volunteer' thing. Anyway, please don't review saying it's short. I swear on Alucards sexiness that the next chapter will be way bigger.

* * *

To say that Alucard was in a bad mood would have been the understatement of the century.

To the red-clad vampire, it was just one of those nights when everything was wrong.

His glasses were refusing to behave themselves, leaving him to walk around the Manor without his shades. His evening blood didn't taste as good as it used to, for some reason that was beyond him.  
His boots were too loud on the stone floors, his gloves to itchy, his chambers too cramped, his coat too hot, and his hat made his head feel heavy.

The maids that were cleaning the upper levels were too chatty, the floors too dusty, and overall, the atmosphere made him want to pull out his Jackal and take out his frustirations on a few innocent humans.

After terrorizing his master (and getting filled with about a dozen bullets) he stalked back to the basement grumbling about Hellsings and their lack of a sense of humor. Suddenly, his fledgeling's rambling and jumbled thoughts mixed with his own. He looked up and saw her standing by his door, nervously fidgeting and blushing.  
Alucard grinned and walked over to her.

Suddenly, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Author's Note –

Oh dear god the ending was cheesy! More cheese than Wisconsin! GAHHH!  
You ever had one of those days when everything is wrong and you wish everyone was dead? I do, and they are the inspiration to this story.

DAR


	11. Chapter 11

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Reviews: Ludifer, Computerfreak101, Switchback, TrunksgirlBlaze27, BookDragon, EmeraldoftheFlame, futurethieflord, Greece, alucardgal, Mariah Thayer, KaraKiryu, Neonlights, FuschiaFinn,

* * *

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing. After years if loyal service to the Hellsing name her and Alucard were to be locked in the dungeons upon the death of Sir Integra. She turned to her former master, hoping that he would say something, but the No Life King stayed uncharacteristically silent, staring grimly at the aging director of Hellsing.  
"Of course, my Master." He finally said his voice almost monotone. He turned to Seras, "Let's go, Police Girl," and stalked out of the room. Seras followed, too numb from shock to admonish him for calling her by that ridiculous nickname.

They sat in Alucard's chambers, awaiting word of Integra's death.  
"Master Alucard?" Seras asked tentatively, "Why would they lock us away if there are so many FREAKS still at large?" The elder vampire turned to her tiredly.  
"That coward son if Integra's doesn't like the idea of using vampires. He thinks we can revolt and destroy him if we got half the chance." He smirked unpleasantly. "What a piss ant Integra has raised." He frowned suddenly when he heard a soft sniffle come from Seras.

"What now?" He asked.

With a miserable sob, she flung herself at Alucard and buried her face in his shirtfront.

"I don't like being a tool. I hate being used." She sobbed into his shirt. The elder vampire frowned again, but patted her blonde hair in comfort.

"Pull yourself together, Police Girl. Being put away for a few years is quite nice," he said softly, as if recalling a bittersweet memory. "It's like taking a long rest." We'll be reinstated soon though. The idiots won't be able to manage without us." His words did little to comfort her, but her sobs softened and she was still listening to the sound of Alucard's eternal and undying heart. She wondered how long it would be until she could hear it again.

As if on cue, a soldier knocked on the door and entered timidly. He was about to say something, but Alucard already knew. He felt the old hag slip away when he was comforting Seras. Taking the Draculina's hand in his, he led her through the dark and familiar corridors on Hellsing Manor.

They arrived in the Master Bedroom, where surrounded by members of the Round Table and her family, lay the finally beaten leader of the Order of Protestant Knights.

In the many years that had passed, Integra's looks faded. Her skin became wrinkled and liver-spotted, her face sagged wit age. Her movements became slow, until it came to the point that she was not allowed to attend missions for the sake of her health. Her son, James, began to attend meetings with the Vatican and the Round Table in her place. She was even talked into giving up smoking.

However, her iron-hard resolve to continue the great Hellsing name had not changed, and as she lay in the luxurious bed, her long white hair surrounding her face, there was a look of determination etched on her ancient features.

Alucard and Seras bowed in respect, and said a silent farewell to their leader.

* * *

James Hellsing accompanied the two vampires to the forgotten dungeon cheering inside as the abominations of the Hellsing House and servants of his foolish mother would finally be locked away. Hopefully for good. 

As the heavy, blood-stained door was about to close, Alucard turned and looked at him, a cruel glint in his crimson eyes.

"May Hell swallow you whole." He said, grinning insanely.

James frowned. "The same to you, Monster."

The door slammed shut with a bang, leaving a deafening silence in the dark corridor.

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Alucard found his former fledgling wrapped around him. Nevertheless, he returned her embrace.

"Master," she whispered, "what if no one ever needs us again? What if we'll be left here for all eternity?" Her voice was reaching a hysterical pitch. "What if –" She was cut off by Alucard's lips on her own. Her eyes widened n surprise. He finally pulled away from her, smirking.

"Sleep well, Police Girl." He said lightly, sauntering over to his old spot across from the door. Seras was silent for a moment before ambling over to his side and leaning against him. He smiled as chains wound around them, signifying their imprisonment and letting the two vampires sink into oblivion in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note -

I didn't like this chapter, but for me, the best way to get rid of writers block is to make up some drivel and post it. I also apologise for any spelling mistakes. I'm using a computer with the intelligence of a retarded ant.

* * *

Okay, the reason for my horribly long absence. Besides the terrible writers block, my beloved computer has finally decided to die. Normally this is good because I would get a new one, but alas! So I've been forced to use my mom's and its pretty retarded sometimes. Also, I m now in my sophomore year and am taking three honors level classes. There is no greater suffering than being forced to write two or so essays each week. I'm practically living alone right now, and have decided to join the work force in hopes of getting a car. It's been so hectic that I've been falling asleep in class, which itself isn't as bad as falling asleep in history since I actually like that class. Anyway, this week I have two extra days off from school and a day off work, so I'll try and write something up during that time.  
Ja!  
dark-angel-rising

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

100 Drops of Blood

By dark-angel-rising

Thanks to: Switchback, Lord Makura, BookDragon, EmeraldoftheFlame, alucardgal, Ludifer, Azimel, Brynnie-Chan124, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Kiya, Volume-5, Failed Redemption

She wondered if they had met under different circumstances. If she hadn't been held by an insane vampire priest who wanted to rape her and then make her his eternal slave, and he hadn't arrived and shot her through the chest. Perhaps in an alternate universe they met at a bar or some other sickeningly cliché place. Perhaps she didn't work in Hellsing or wasn't even a vampire. Though somehow she couldn't see herself as anything other than a vampire, even if it had only been three years since her rebirth.

Maybe he didn't call her Police Girl. The maybes and the what-ifs swam around in her head.

Suddenly, a blissfully familiar presence appeared, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She smiled at him shyly, and placed her small pale hand into his gloved one. The wonderful darkness overtook them and she felt him beside her.

They appeared on the roof, beneath a somewhat clouded night sky. She smiled again and the two sat down, silently watching the eternal stars with which they had so much in common. Her worries settled, as his voice filled her mind, promising that she would never be alone.

She wondered if they had met under different circumstances. Perhaps in an alternate universe they had met at a bar, or some other sickeningly cliché place. Perhaps in an alternate universe they met at a bar or some other sickeningly cliché place. Perhaps she didn't work in Hellsing or wasn't even a vampire. Maybe he didn't even call her Police Girl.

She was glad she lived in this world, where she was a vampire working for a secret organization and he was her master, who teased her mercilessly, loved carnage, and called her weird nicknames. She had probably not been this content in her entire life, and she wouldn't give this reality up for anything in the world.

Author's Notes –

I wrote this after I finished my history mid-term, so uh, yeah. Oh yeah, for those who are interested to know, I passed everything with at least a C (chemistry's a killer) so I will be updating more often. Look forward to it. And now for the shameless advertising… anyone who reads Naruto will want to read my newest fic called Hidden in the Rain. It will take a while to complete, heh, longer than this probably cuz I've got no idea where I'm going with it. Constructive criticism wanted. Please read, because I will really appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

100 Drops of Blood

By dark-angel-rising

Thanks to: EmeraldoftheFlame, Koori Youkai Hime, Ludifer, Switchback, Lord Makura, BookDragon, BubblyFerryGirl, TrunksgirlBlaze27, ksuzuhara, Azimel, Sublime Angel

Also, apologies to Azimel. Yeah, the thing that you were talking about was a typo, I was thinking about something else and only noticed that one recently.

* * *

Monster. Freak. Demon. Child of Hell.

These names were well known to her. She was called them every day by the men on her team. Whether it was behind her back or to her face, she heard them.

Monster. Abomination.

Who were the monsters here?

She was the one who protected them when they were ambushed by FREAKs. She was the one who trained at the shooting range in order to minimize the chances of them being hurt. And they still hated and feared her. She would always remain a monster in their eyes.

Devil's child. Damned. Freak.

Tears ran down her face as she ran through the forest near the manor. She just couldn't stand it anymore, the name-calling, and isolation. Why? Why had her master turned her into such a wretched being? One who was doomed to be hated and ostracized by those around her. Why had he cursed her with such a fate? What had she done wrong to deserve this? Another sob tore though her and she ran even harder. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to escape. She knew that the moment she passed the boundaries of the Manor that she would become hunted just like all other vampires. Maybe her Master would be the one ordered to end her existence. How fitting. Once her beginning and now her end.

Her vision was so blurred by blood, that she didn't see the obstacle in her path until she slammed into a muscled chest. Wiping the blood out of her eyes, she stared at the silhouette of her master. He was not moving, and she began to tremble, like an animal who had been caught.

"You were trying to escape."

It was not a question. She knew that he always watched her. He knew her thoughts and heard her deepest wishes. He probably knew her better than she knew herself. She flinched as a white-gloved had descended upon her. She was sure that this was her end, and she closed her eyes and flinched in anticipation. However, nothing came. Tentatively, she opened her eyes and looked up at him questioningly. His hand was in front of her face, outstretched and beckoning her. She didn't move. She didn't want to go back. She'd rather die right here and now.

Alucard bent down and picked her up. "It would displease me, if I would have to execute you, Police Girl."

She made no response.

"I learned many years ago that it is useless to try and escape, and I don't want you to learn that the hard way." Seras was fascinated with the warmth that the master vampire could emit. She was still in his arms, and it felt as if they shielded her from the world. She wished he, with all his powers, would understand how she felt about him. He was more than her master. Ever since the day that he saved her and granted her life. He was her savior, her dark messiah, who laughed in the face of death, and looked gruesomely handsome when covered with blood.

"I'm sorry, Master." She whispered tiredly, as his comforting darkness overtook them. Within moments, they were outside the basement entrance, and Alucard slowly let Seras go, making the young vampire look at him sadly.

She knew that he would never return her feelings for him, and the thought secretly broke her heart. But at least he treated her with more kindness than the humans, which was more that a useless vampire like her deserved.

Alucard drove away all her depressing thoughts when he tenderly touched her cheek, his hand sliding down to her chin, cupping it gently.

The kiss was chaste and lasted only a moments, but to Seras it felt like a thousand lifetimes. She was sure that were she human, her heart would have exploded in her chest from the elation that she felt at that moment.

"Remember, Seras Victoria," He uttered softly into her ear "that though you are a child of the night, you are a more worthy being than the humans that torment you." His voice lowered even further, until it was scarcely louder than a breath. "And if not to Hellsing, then at least to me."

Seras' crimson orbs widened in surprise, and she stared at him, wondering whether or not this was all a wonderful dream induced by her blood-depraved mind. Alucard must have heard those thoughts because his face split into what could almost be called a smile, and he pressed his lips against her own, before sinking through the floor.  
Seras touched her lips with a trembling hand, and smiled softly, turning to go back to her room.

Whether or not her Master's words were real, his touch was, and it gave her the strength to move forward, toward a whatever awaited her next.

* * *

Author's Note - 

Well, I finally updated. Personally I think that the last sentence could be better, but I just can't think of anything at the moment, and if I don't update today I think just might explode. Anyway please review. If you don't, I'll send Alucard after you!  
Kisa: Um, I don't think that would encourage them to review.  
DAR: Right... if you review, then I'll send Alucard after you. Is that better?  
Kisa: Much.  
Alucard: Won't you feel unfulfilled if you get reviews only because the readers are rewarded for their trouble?  
DAR: Hmmm... no not really. Leave a review and if I get more than 14 reviews, I'll update next week!  
Kisa: Why 14?  
DAR: I like that number. It's perfectly random.

DAR

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

100 Drops of Blood

By dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to all who reviewed!

HimmelsDraculina, . . ., Neonlights, Brynnie-Chan124, Keman, SickDeath, Onyx Wolf, Lord Makura, SheWhoLaffsAtCheese, EmeraldoftheFlame, Switchback, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Computerfreak101, MegFallow

DAR: Yay! We reached our goal!  
Alucard: does this mean that I have to go to all of the rabid fangirls?  
DAR: Yup! I promised them!  
Alucard: Damn it.  
DAR: And since everyone was so nice, I'll make Alu-chan go to!  
Alu-chan: H-hey! That's not fair! I'm just a figment of your imagination! You can't send me!  
Alucard: Too bad, mini-me. grabs  
Alu-chan: Wait! If you let me go, you won't be able to write!  
DAR: The little monster makes a good point… gimme!  
Alu-chan: Would you stop treating me like a stuffed animal!  
Kisa: what the hell? Get on with the story you lazy-ass!

* * *

"Where will you go now?" Seras asked, watching her master with a doleful expression in her eyes. The elder vampire didn't reply for a moment, watching the cloudless sky through half-closed eyes.

"I suppose I will return to my homeland," He finally said, "there is nothing left here that binds me to this country anymore."

Seras lowered her eyes and turned back to viewing the city lights. 'Of course,' she thought, 'now that Sir Integra has given us our freedom, it's only natural for him to want to leave this place. Still...'

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a small, sad smile gracing her eternally youthful face. She shouldn't think like that. England was the only home she knew, and no matter the reason, there was no way that she could just up and leave.

"That's right, Master was many castles in Romania."

"Yes."

"I'm still not sure what I want to do. I mean, there aren't a lot of things that I can be besides a tool for exterminating the supernatural."

Alucard said nothing, never taking his crimson eyes off of the heavens. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke in a voice that no normal human could hear.

"You could come with me."

Seras' eyes snapped open and a blush stained her face.

"G-go with you? Are you sure?" She stared at him in surprise; what had caused all of this? He was never so... kind to her, and he never looked at her with the same expression as he did now. His eyes were the gentlest that she had ever seen. For only a moment, he looked nothing like the man, no, monster that he claimed to be. Just then he looked... human.

The moment was broken as a wide grin split his face.

"Well, you are my precious fledgling, aren't you, Police Girl?"

Seras frowned at the nickname.

"I haven't been your fledgling for twenty years now, Master."

"Yet you continue to call me 'Master'. You know, you're the first childe of mine to call me that after drinking my blood."

Seras shrugged, unaffected by Alucard's smile. "Master is Master, there is no other way to say it."

Alucard let the smile fall from his lips, and both lapsed into silence once more.

"So what is you decision?" He asked, not looking at the young woman by his side.

"I wish I could, Master, but won't I be a burden to you? Besides," Her voice softened, and she looked down at her lap, "England is my home. I can't leave."

"What do you have left here?" Alucard asked, and Seras blushed in embarrassment.

"My apartment, and..."

"You mean the place that you insist on keeping, even though you haven't set foot in there in years."

Seras shut her mouth.

"Admit it, Police Girl, there is nothing left for you here either."

He stood up, a smile that held no malice or ill-intent gracing his features, which were illuminated by the moon above them. His hand, free of seal and glove, stretched out to her.

"So come with me, Seras Victoria."

Seras gazed at him, before slowly placing her hand into his, and allowing herself to be pulled up to her feet.  
The two vampires stood together on the roof of Hellsing Manor, outlined by the gentle glow of the moon. Their hands, one roughened from centuries of use, the other small and delicate, were tightly interwoven.

* * *

Author's Note -

Hm... for some reason, in this chapter Alucard reminds me of Ouran High School Host Club. I don't know why, so don't ask. Ehhh... I got a job(which is where I wrote this), and over the past three days I have been exposed to more sun that I have in the past year. Horray for sunburn and skin cancer! sarcasm-sarcasm-sarcasm

I do believe this is it, so please remember to review, because many reviews make my day, and consequently, make me update faster!

Hm... and now go forth my army of Alucard clones! Please the fangirls that adore you so! MUSH!  
Alucard: What the hell have you been smoking?  
Alu-chan: Surprisingly enough, nothing.  
DAR: Hey! I don't like the insinuation there, chibi!

DAR


	15. Chapter 15

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: vegi-san, mewl neko, Kakashi-Chanu, Brynnie-Chan124, Keman, HimmelsDraculina, Sirius183, Lord Makura, EmeraldoftheFlame, SickDeath, and Switchback.

Okay! The new goal is 200 reviews, and hopefully, 30,000 page hits! Thank you for putting up with my writer's block and convenient distractions!

* * *

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, Master? I mean, I haven't even gotten the hang of teleportation yet." Seras said, looking dubiously at her master. 

"You'll be perfectly fine, Police Girl. Changing form into a familiar is easier than teleportation." Alucard replied, grinning widely at the young blond vampire as she fidgeted nervously.

"All right, here goes." Seras closed her eyes and focused her energy on changing her body, trying to feel it transform from a human form into that of a Hell Hound. Alucard told her that when she began to transform she would feel a tickling sensation as her body was reformed. However, only seconds into the transformation, she knew something had gone wrong. She desperately tried to stop the feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her, but it was too late.

Alucard dispelled the thick smoke that hid his fledgling from his view. He caught sight of her right leg and stepped closer, kneeling to inspect the young vampire for injuries. She was out cold, and looked to be for the most part, alright, with the exception of two dark growths poking out from her golden hair.

Alucard sighed in exasperation. Only his fledgling would take something like transforming into a dire beast capable of making a grown vampire piss its pants, and turn it into something cute. And now, she sported a pair of fuzzy black dog ears, and a matching tail. He was sure that from what he had observed, with one look at her new acquisitions, half of Hellsing's forces would be wiped out momentarily.

Groaning softly, Seras opened her eyes and pushed herself up off the floor.

"Master? What happened? I feel dizzy..." And with that, she passed out once again on the cold dungeon floor.

* * *

When Seras awoke next time, she was in her own coffin, and Alucard was sitting at her table taking apart the Jackal and putting it back together. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Good to see you're awake, Police Girl."

Seras groaned and massaged her temples, her head feeling like someone used it for target practice. "Master, I told you that it was too soon for me to try transformations. My head is killing me- Huh?" Her hand stroked something that was definitely not there before. Reaching up she felt two strange new appendages on top of her head.

"Master! What's going on-" And then she saw the tail...

* * *

Alucard found Seras some time later, hiding under the stairs leading up to the ground floor. She was huddled behind some old boxes of rubbish and hugging her knees sadly. 

"Stop acting like a child, Police Girl. You had a small accident and wound up with dog ears and a tail. It could be worse." He said impatiently, standing over her.

She said nothing, her eyes glued to a large dust bunny by her foot. "I'm a terrible vampire," she muttered, her voice muffled by her knees. "I can't even transform when you said it was so easy."

Alucard contemplated leaving her there to wallow in self-loathing, but decided against it, because she ended up giving him a splitting headache whenever she fell into one of these moods. Instead, he roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs, marching out to the barracks. Behind him, Seras had an idea of what her Master was about to do, and was doing her best to struggle out of his vice-like grip and escape into the safety and solitude of the dungeons.

Unfortunately for her, any chance of escape was lost when the pair came across Pip and one of the soldiers smoking outside by the doors. Seras squeaked and hid behind Alucard, fear coursing through her as she felt the humans' questioning looks through Alucard.

"Stop hiding, Police Girl, and show the Captain and him friend your new look." Alucard said, no, ordered, giving her no choice but to obey. Shaking and terrified, Seras stepped out from behind Alucard, her ears nearly flat against her head and tail flat against her leg. However, her attempt to hide her problem were seen through by the two men, both of whom quickly reached up to hold their bleeding noses.

Seras' eye began to fill with blood, and her face was flushed in mortification. She couldn't take it anymore, and turning around, she took off back to the safety of the manor, no force on earth, hell, or heaven capable of stopping her. "I hate you, Master!" She screamed through angry tears.

Alucard laughted, and stepped through a portal at his feet, leaving the two humans to stare at the spot where Seras had been only seconds before.

He appared right in front of his hysterical fledging, grinning at her angry pouting face.

"Master! That was really mean!" She exclaimed, and was about to go into a full-out rant, until she was stopped by a hand that was petting the top of her head. She blushed, and swatted at his hand, though it did not deter him.

"Huh. They're very soft." He said, scratching the appendages affectionately, and smirking at the reaction that it encited from Seras.

"M-master... Stop..." She gasped, in the tone of someone who didn't really mean it. He grinned, and brough his face close to her's. His eyes observed her flushed face and the now slightly twitching ears. "Cute." He muttered, not taking his eyes off her. Seras smiled shily at him.

* * *

"I don't see why you're complaining. You nearly exploded when you found out you had them." Alucard said, leaning casually in the doorway of the bathroom in Seras' chambers. The young vampire was stationed in front of the mirror, poking at the top of her head, where only moments before, were a pair of fuzzy, jet black ears from her botched transformation several days earlier.

"I know, but I got so used to them that it feels wierd now." She explained, pushing golden hair away from her now normal ear and tugging at it wistully. "And the tail's gone too. I mean, it feels like I lost a limb or something." She closed her eyes and was about to turn to leave when she felt a pair of red-clad arms encircle her. Her eyes shot open and she stared at the reflection of Alucard holding her gently from behind.

"If it's any consolation to you, Police Girl, I still think you're terribly cute, even without the ears."

Seras had no reply but a smile.

* * *

Author's Note -

This is, well, just me being silly. Sort of. Couldn't find it in my heart to post the angst-fest that I was going to, I think it needs a lot more work because when I was reading over it, it sounded like just a bunch of rambling entries, so I'm gonna try and fix it up and maybe you'll see it here some time later.

Pictures of the transformed Seras may be found in my deviantart account in a week or so. I need to go do my math now. Friggin' Algebra. I pass the test with a good grade, and I still have to redo the damn course. Oh well.

Ja!

DAR


	16. Chapter 16

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: ghg, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Brokenheart21, Ludifer, EmeraldoftheFlame, Nitchu Mikata, BigKwell, Lord Makura, Switchback, evilbelgian, HimmelsDraculina, Keman, and Pockey-chan

* * *

Seras was hungry. Not just hungry for a pack or two of A Negative, but she felt a terrible, burning desire to sink her fangs into a warm human neck and suck until there was not a drop of blood left. 

I had started one week ago, as a vague emptiness in her stomach which lingered even ater she drank her blood rations. However, it had progressed so quickly that now she felt that she could no longer remain in her unit and guarantee the safety of her fellow soldiers.

This new development greatly annoyed Sir Integra, and she verbally thrashed the young vampire in her office, as Seras desperately tried to stop herself from leaping across the desk that separated them and biting her employer.

As soon as she was dismissed, Seras tore out of the room, nearly running into Walter, who was coming to deliver Integra's tea.

"Sorry!" She cried over her shoulder and ran down the stairs, using her super-human speed until she was little more than a golden blur to the human eye.

"I wonder what is wrong with Miss Victoria," He said, entering the room moments later. "She never behaves this way after you scold her."

The young leader shrugged, putting out her cigar and taking the cup of tea that Walter had placed on her desk. "That girl should know by now that she may speak to her Master about her troubles," she paused for a moment to offer an amused chuckle. "Whatever good that will do."

* * *

Seras slammed her door shit and leaned up against the old wood, closing her eyes in exhaustion and relief. Slowly, she slid down to the floor and hugged her knees, hiding her face in her arms. She couldn't go on like this much longer, she realized, without hurting anyone. Just now, she had been so close to losing control completely, and in the presence of Sir Integra. 

She was scared.

Terrified that if anyone found out, she would be exterminated. What if this was a sign that she was not strong enough to battle her bloodlust? She waited until the worst of it had passed before she tried to think of her options out of this mess.

With her limited knowledge of vampire lore, there was little she could do besides drink more blood, as that seemed to temporarily appease her hunger. However, the supply of blood packs was rationed, in order to discourage gluttony and save money, and people, mostly Walter and Sir Integra, would notice if they were to suddenly low on blood.

She couldn't go to Alucard, because at best, he would ignore or tease her about being weak, and in the worse case scenario, she would be dead before she even finished speaking. Stifling a dry sob, she pressed her face into her arms once again, and wept from the hopelessness of it all.

Alucard was sure that even a passing human could hear his fledgling's anguished sobs. However, what disturbed him, besides her crying, was the subtle shift in her aura. While it was normally almost pure and untainted, even by her vampirism, it was now ominous and tormented. Having made his decision, he stepped through the wall and appeared on the other side, right next to his sobbing fledgling.

"My, my, Police Girl," he began in his usual voice, "whatever is the matter?"

Seras looked up at him with fearful eyes and quickly hid her face again." Alucard frowned, this was not a response that he expected from her, which only furthered his suspicions. Reaching down, he pulled her head up so that her whole face was visible. He took in her blood-stained cheeks, her scared eyes, and the elongated fangs that protruded from behind her pink lips. He realized momentarily why her aura had felt so off, and the reason behind her abnormal behavior Gently, he pulled her up to her feet, the poor girl still sobbing pitifully and flinching at his every move.

Paying no attention to her choked apologies for failing him, he wrapped his arms around her and stepped through the portal in the wall.

They arrived in a discrete alley adjacent to a busy street, filled with garbage and smells that made Seras' eyes water. She turned to him, still trembling.

"Master?" She questioned, as he stepped into the dark street, and beckoned for her to follow him. She did so, wondering what was going on. Finally, they arrived at a narrow street, which was badly lit and practically empty, save for a lone shopkeeper closing his store for the night. Alucard seemed to consider the place for a minute, before nodding to himself.

"This place is as good as any," he muttered, a grin splitting his face.

"Master? I don't understa-" Seras began, but was cut off.

"Listen to me, Seras Victoria," he said, turning to her, his grin gone and face uncharacteristically serious. "Once in a while, young vampires who have yet to drink fresh blood go through what you are, and unless they find a human to drink from, they go mad in bloodlust. It seems to me that you are one of those few who are afflicted with this hunger. So, we are here to find you a snack." He grinned at that, and looked up the street, where loud, drunken voices could be heard.

"So, will you allow your true self to die to the monster within you, or will you drink from a human, and end it's life?"

Seras looked down at the ground, she couldn't possibly decide something like that right now. On one hand, it was her only chance of survival, but on the other, it was a human that she would condemn to hell. Alucard must have heard her thoughts.

"If you like, we can choose you a human who is destined for hell anyway. Will that make you feel better?"

"But it's a human-"

"It's now or never, Police Girl, so choose."

Seras knew that there was no way for her to postpone her decision any longer. After a long pause, the voices becoming steadily louder, she finally answered. "... Alright."

The two vampires were perched on the balcony of an empty apartment, over-looking the street. They had been there for only five or ten minutes when a commotion below got their attention. On the street, several men, all unpleasant and intimidating in appearance were harassing a young and flustered-looking woman. Seras turned to Alucard, waiting for his word, if the men below were deserving of eternal damnation. The elder vampire nodded eagerly, and Seras wasted no time in slipping over the railing and attacking the man nearest to her.

Alucard followed, knocking the young woman out cold with his 'sex beam', then moving to the wall, letting Seras take care of the men. She easily knocked out three of them, without dealing them any serious injury besides a few broken bones. She then turned to the remaining man, the one that seemed to be the leader of the gang. His eyes were filled with terror at this girl who appeared out of nowhere and knocked out his companions.

"What the hell..." he stuttered, sweating in fear. "What the fuck are you?" Seras grinned, letting the vampire in her take over and leapt forward. She sunk her fangs into his neck, and had to repress the urge to moan as fresh, hot blood flooded her mouth, washing away the emptiness in her stomach and leaving behind a sated and satisfied sensation.

After the man crumpled to the ground, not a single drop of blood remaining in his body, and turned to dust, Seras turned to her Master.

"Feeling better?" He asked, grinning at her, she blushed, and smiled shyly, before returning to his arms as he gently grasped her shoulders and pulled them back home.

* * *

Author's Note -

Well, the end didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I just got sick of revising the damn thing over and over, so here it is. Imperfect, and probably with a load of mistakes, but hey I'm only human... which sucks... yeah...

Um... what else from my fascinating life should I mention? Uh, I got royally pissed today because Wal-Mart was out of notebooks that were 10 cents each. I've only got one or two left, and I was hoping to stock up.  
Kisa: By stock up, you mean buy about ten dollar's worth and never go notebook-less again.  
DAR: uh, yeah, just about.

Check out my deviantart page, I post stuff there. Stuff I drew. Still working on that picture of dog-eared Seras. I'm just avoiding going upstairs to scan it on my computer, because it's an oven. An oven that is holding the scanner hostage. I don't like the oven.

Anyway please don't forget to review! I live off of reviews! And money, but this is fanfiction, so asking for money would be unethical...

DAR


	17. Chapter 17

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: Ludifer, Mewl Neko, evilbelgian, Pockey-chan, HimmelsDraculina, vegi-san, Brynnie-Chan124, TrunksgirlBlaze27, mslcat, Keman, and Zukassi

WAH! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!! **I'M SORRY!!!!!** (full-blown Ritsu Sohma mode)

I worked hard on this one, and had a lot of fun too. Enjoy.

* * *

Seras cried out as she was thrown against the wall, her ribs cracking with the impact. Her opponent smirked, and placed her manicured hands on her hips, looking at her like one looks at a flea-bitten and mangy stray dog. The young vampire coughed up a bit of blood as she tried to right herself. She hadn't expected to be attacked when she went out into the city, disguised as a human, and now, she was cornered in an alley by a vampire that was either a very strong FREAK or a true vampire. She hoped it wasn't the latter. She had no experience defending herself against true vampires and all of the abilities in their arsenal. 

The other vampire grinned savagely and advanced, her long auburn billowing out behind her as dark power caressed her lithe form, her tall leather boots echoing hollowly on the cement. Seras gasped as her body was slashed by an invisible sword, and blood spurted from the deep wounds. She again tried to push herself up, using the wall as her support. Blood flowed from her whole body, and her limited regenerative powers were not helping her in the least.

The woman was standing about five feet from her now, her dark brown eyes saturated with faint traces of red.

"So I finally meet you, the childe of the Hellsing Family Pet." She said, disgusted. Suddenly she disappeared and Seras felt herself being slammed mercilessly into the brick wall, a cold hand wrapped tightly around her throat, sharp painted nails digging into her skin.

The other vampire's face, radiating cold fury, appeared in front of her. "Do you know how many of our kind that bastard has killed? Us, the true vampires?"

Seras' throat hurt, she was sure that the nails had pierced her neck.

"Hundreds! He may be in the service of those miserable humans, but he's strong enough to break the seals," if possible, her eyes became even angrier. "He just doesn't because he enjoys murdering his own kind."

Seras somehow found her voice again, "You're wrong." She rasped, making the other vampire's eyes widen in surprise at her recovery. "Master cannot go against the Hellsings, and he takes no joy in killing true nosferatu. You don't know him as I do..."

The red-head smiled dangerously, sharp white teeth protruding from behind painted crimson lips.

"Don't I, little sister?"

There was a gunshot, and her expression changed from predatory to shocked as a bullet blew half of her head off.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed, her face quickly reconstructing itself as she turned to Alucard, standing at the end of the alley, the Jackal pointed at her. "How dare you use your gun on me? Blessed mercury tips?! I'll rip you to pieces!"

She flung Seras away like a rag doll, the blond vampire flying head-first into a wall, and crumbling to the ground.

Blinking blood out of her eyes, she looked up as the two vampires faced each other. The woman manifested a giant sword, the length of her body, from the darkness that moved agitatedly around her, responding to her anger, and pointed the gleaming blade at Alucard.

"I've waited for hundreds of years to do this, you so-called No-Life-King. Prepare to die, dog of the Hellsing family!"

Alucard grinned, his eyes glowing like hellfire. "I have enough respect for your abilities that I will not humor you, so," the seals on his gloves began to glow. "Releasing control art systems three, two, one. Approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Hundreds of crimson eyes opened in the darkness, each of them staring impassively at the red-haired vampire. "Come on then, Bloody Countess Erzsebet, let's see if you've managed to improve in the past four hundred years."

There was a cold laugh, and then, hell was summoned to earth.

The two vampires clashed, Alucard abandoning his body and becoming the writhing mass of shadows and hellish darkness that reconstructed into a humanoid form. Unlike the previous enemies, who all trembled at Alucard's powers, the woman attacked without hesitation and slashed her way throught the darkness, the blade of her sword glowing with dark energy. Two hellhounds emerged from what should have been Alucard's arms and rushed at her, their howls the screams of the damned.

A part of Seras idly wondered if the people outside the alley heard the commotion. She turned, but saw nothing but darkness.

Erzsebet lopped one's head off, but the other latched onto the blade, and refused to let go.

Growling in annoyance, and with a massive show of strength, she flung the beast away, not even looking at it as it disappeared into the darkness from whence it came.

"Why don't you come at me yourself, you damned coward? Are scared that I'll kill you too fast?" She smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you die nice and slow, and repent for those that you have slain."

"As you wish." Alucard replied, and disappeared into the shadows. There was silence, and Erzsebet looked around warily, her sword held at the ready. Alucard appeared behind her, so fast, that she hadn't even had the time to turn around. Her eyes were wide in surprise, as the Jackal was pressed against her back, right over her heart.

A lazy, cruel grin graced Alucard's face, and he pulled the trigger. An unholy scream rose up as Erzsebet, bleeding, shocked, and furious descended to the ground, not yet dead, but close. Before she had a chance to regenerate, Alucard released a barrage of bullets on her, until she was little more than a stain on the pavement. He replaced the seals on his hands, and the shadows immediately retreated, leaving him in his normal clothes, still holding the Jackal truimphantly over the pile of gore that had once been the other vampire.

"She never could keep her mouth shut." He said, putting the gun away into the recesses of his red leather duster. He turned to Seras, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, and scrambled up, wincing as her wounds ached, but no longer bled freely.

"Let's go." He said, and opened a portal in the brick wall to his left. Seras followed him obediently.

They arrived in the dark corridor outside Seras' room, and Alucard opened the portal once again, until Seras reached out and took an uncertain hold of his sleeve.

"Master, that vampire," she gulped and looked up at him. "She called me 'little sister.' Does that mean that she was your childe as well?"

Alucard stared silently at her for a moment, and she felt that she asked something that she shouldn't have. She let go of the sleeve as if it was on fire, and looked down.

"Erzsebet was my childe," he said, making her look back up at him. "She was one of the first that I turned, over five hundred years ago. And she hadn't changed since I last saw her. She always was a fool."

He made a step into the darkness of the portal, and Seras reached out once again, grasping his sleeve.

"Then was what she said true?" She asked after a long pause, looking at him with pleading eyes, wanting desperately to believe that the dead vampire's words were lies. He made no reply.

"Master," she repeated, not afraid of being reprimanded for delaying him. "Please tell me."

He turned to her, and Seras understood.

It wasn't as simple a whether or not he enjoyed killing or not. He had to kill. He was born to kill, and yes, he took pleasure in destroying those that were not strong enough, and he took greater pleasure in destroying those that were near him own level. Because he alone could suffer immortality. The gift and curse that consumed him.

She let go of the sleeve, and stepped back a respectful distance. He glanced back at her, and stepped through the portal with a swish of his crimson coat.

* * *

Author's Note -

(glares at Kisa) Why do I keep you around?! You inspire horrible fight scenes.  
Kisa: You're trying to write a fight scene between two beings who's powers are beyond human knowledge. I think I did a damn good job.  
DAR: You piece of crap muse...

Anyway...

It's the longest chapter yet. Okay, some explanations.

Countess Erzsebet (Elizabeth) Bathory really did exist, she was a noblewoman that dabbled in witchcraft, and had killed somewhere around two hundred or more girls and young women, nobles and peasants alike. Legend says that she bathed in the blood of young women to retain her youth, and was known for torturing her victims in various deplorable ways. She also became involved with a black-clad stranger with a pale face, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth. This was thought to be Dracula himself. Thus, me using her instead of a random OC that I made up.

I personally believe that Bram Stoker's Dracula was more based on her, and not the real Dracula. I'm reading it right now. I trying not to gag. I really have no respect for that book. Yup yup.

And how I know all this? Because I did a semester-long project on this subject, and had to write a research paper on it. In case anyone wondered, I got 107 percent, thats because I'm an overachiever and did a bunch of extra stuff. I'm a dork.

The sword that my character uses is called a Zweihänder, and was most commonly used in 16th century Germany. In size, it somewhat resembles Dante's sword in _Devil May Cry_.

Okay, uh, what else...

Please leave me a review! They make my day!

DAR


	18. Chapter 18

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Many thanks to: Mik-San, TrunksgirlBlaze27, vegi-san, Mewl Neko, KaraKiryu, Requiem, HimmelsDraculina, evilbelgian, Lord Makura, MegFallow, Sirius183, owns-all-nobodies, Lady Rouge the Elf, Neonlights, SirFrog

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the armored truck, Seras was moving, clutching her Harkonnen as she ran into the forest that was currently infested with vampires and ghouls. She did not need instructions. They never changed after two hundred years. Search and Destroy. Leave no vampire alive. Destroy in the name of God and the Holy Order of the Protestant Knights. That was her mission. There was no forgetting that. 

It had been a long time since she had first joined Hellsing. Of the past two hundred years, she was awake for only a handful, the rest of the time she spent in her dungeon, slowly turning into a dry and crumbling husk until she was awakened by the descendants of the Hellsing line in an effort to stop the growing population of vampires throughout the British Isles. As far as she knew, Alucard was still sealed away, and had been since they were both interred in their resting places under the Hellsing Manor, to exist in nothingness until they were needed again. Like weapons. The noble race of true vampires was long dead, all that was left were cheap reproductions created by bored madmen, and them, two vampires that were strong enough to wipe out countries, and pets to a single family of humans.

She tried not to think about it, as Alucard had advised, because whenever she did, the inescapable rage was enough to send her over the edge.

Her new masters were not like Integra, or even her daughter, Gwynneth, for whom Seras had served a few short years. No, the older generations had at least allowed her some comfort. Now, she answered to a weak and nervous man who left all the decisions to his advisors all of whom hated her and her kind with a passion that only came from generations of monster hunting. Seras didn't blame them. But she wished she still had her room back, and perhaps answers to her questions.

They said nothing about whether or not Alucard was still inside, she could only assume that he was, but he never answered her attempts at telepathy, and the seal on his door kept it shut to all but Hellsings, who dared not open it now. Perhaps he had been destroyed years ago, she didn't know, she was not allowed anywhere in the Manor but her dark dungeon. And there, there was nothing. Her coffin, uncared for and worn in her prolonged sleep, and the old chains that hung from the dirty walls, as a reminder of her servitude to the Hellsing Family.

She punched an incoming FREAK through head and moved on, tearing through the ghouls like paper dolls. Every night it was the same thing. Kill. Destroy. Leave none standing. Return to her dungeons and wait until her blood was delivered to her. Like a good pet.

Two hundred years and humans still haven't come up with any brillaint technology. No teleportation devices. No rocket cars. Humans it seemed, had hit a block in the field of ingenuity. She was vaguely disappointed. She wondered if Alucard ever felt that way.

Seras returned to the truck, her cannon remaining unused. There was no fun in using something so powerful on mere vermin.

"All targets have been annihilated, sir." She reported to the Captain, a middle-aged man with a large scar across his face and a voice that sounded like approaching thunder.

"Good. Let's pack up now, the rest of the team should be coming back from dealing with the ghouls any minute now."

"Yes sir."

As she was putting away her gun, handling it with the same care and devotion with which a mother handles a young and fragile child, she wondered how Alucard had managed to cope with it all. And it was in that moment of melancholy that she realized that she truly missed him. Like an addict misses a drug. He made her existance _mean _something. Like she wasn't just a tool that was to be used and stored away until a later date. Like she felt needed in the world.

Without realizing it until she felt the blood running down her cheeks, she began to cry.

It was almost a relief, because it had been so long since she had let her emotions get the best of her. The low voices of the soldiers were heard,

"What the hell is she doing? Crying blood? Damn, it looks so creepy!"

"Don't vampires get hungry after they lose blood?"

"Shit! She might attack us or something!"

"I don't want to sit next to her!"

"Tough shit, there's not much room in the truck, rookie. But hey, maybe she'll turn your virgin ass into a vampire and then you'll be of some use. Yeah I saw how you tried to run away from those ghouls - "

The rest of the conversation was lost to her, as Seras walked over to the captain.

"Excuse me sir, but I think I'll get back my own way. You don't mind do you?" She asked, her head bowed so that he may not see her bloodstained face.

"Whatever floats your boat, Officer Victoria." He replied, not even looking at her as he was fiddling with the unresponsive radio, again.

"Thank you." In a second, she disappeared into mist and glided away past the parked truck and toward Hellsing Manor.

When she materialized through the basement door, she felt it once again, the unmistakable pull of loneliness from within her chest that only a being that existed as long as she had could feel. Closing her eyes, she ran through the maze of halls and corridors, following instinct as she headed for Alucard's prison. She had never been there, and was relying simply on her connection with her true Master to guide her.

Right.

Left.

Left again.

Right and left.

Right and straight down.

She kept running, following something that she couldn't fully describe.Something that made her feel that it was all alright, that everything would be better as soon as she found him again. For the first time since her awakening, she reached out her mind and searched for him.

There was nothing.

And then, a faint something. Something that made her heart leap with joy. He was close.

She finally opened her eyes as she slid to a halt in front of a dead end, the door and wall around it painted with a large and complex seal. She knew she could not open the door, and there was no one who would do such a thing for her. Still, she leaned against the ancient wood and closed her eyes once more to feel his presence on the other side.

'Master,' she thought, letting her mind reach through the seal. 'Master I'm here.'

There was a pause on the other side, a lengthy pause which made Seras question whether or not the reply had only been a part of her imagination.

And then, 'Seras... Victoria...'

* * *

Author's Note - 

I'M NOT DEAD!!!! Woohoo! At the pace I'm going, I'll be lucky to finish the 100 chapters by the time I graduate college. I wrote this sometime during the summer. I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw that the moon was red and suddenly had to write something. Oddly enough, there are no mentions of the moon at all. It feels kind of unfinished to me though. Call it artistic, or whatever.

The past few months I've looked back on my writing and decided it could use some improvement, so basically I trashed and redid all of the stories on my computer. I notice that I used way too many commas, for one.  
Junior year is tough, so I have no promises to update once a week or even once a month. But I will do my best to not abandon my stories for months at a time. I think that this is the first time that I can symphathize with other writers that don't turn out anything during school, and I hope no one holds it against me. Anyway, for more information contact me at my myspace because that's what I made it for.

Please leave me a review!

Cheers.

DAR


	19. Chapter 19

100 Drops of Blood

by dark-angel-rising

Thanks to: Koori Youkai Hime, HimmelsDraculina, Wraith Kyuubi, Szahara again, TrunksgirlBlaze27, Lord Makura, Miyuki Ireth, Sirius183, SirFrog, Brynnie-Chan124, The Cursed Cleric, Shade

* * *

Alucard would never admit that that sublime idiot, known to the rest of the world as Bram Stoker, was right. In fact, the only reason that dreadfully inaccurate book of his even existed was because the equally idiotic Abraham van Hellsing drank and talked too much. However, in the privacy of his own thoughts he would concede that if there was one thing Stoker got right, it was his infatuation with Mina. She was a splendid creature that intrigued him, fascinated him with her adoration for life, and with her genuine belief in the goodness of mankind. 

Even in his own humanity.

Such a person, so weak and fragile, and yet so strong and self-reliant - he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It was her eyes that intrigued him the most. They were blue. The color of the winter sky. Even so, they radiated such warmth and kindness that when graced by their reassuring gaze he felt almost human, and he wanted for them to look at none other than himself. He wished for her to spend eternity with him, and had he not been thwarted by the idiot brigade, she would be his, now and forever, until the end of time.

But it was not to be.

She was saved from his curse, and lived a long life, filled with happiness until the day she died, old, and a shadow of her former self. Never had he felt the weight of human transience until that day. And never before that day had he wished so deeply for the gift of mortality.

It was only years later, when he entered the graveyard in the village of Cheddar, that he felt the same for a human what he felt for Mina. She was beautiful. Hair the color of sunlight, and eyes like that of the winter sky, two things that he could never walk freely beneath. He could barely contain the growl in this throat as he saw her in the hands of thatimitationvampire.There was no way forhim to save her and kill the fake priest. This was what he wanted. Mina had slipped away from him, but this girl would not, and this time the Hellsings would not interfere.

* * *

Author's Note - 

Anyway, after struggling with another plot for about three weeks, I got fed up with it and posted this instead. Not particularly happy with this. I had a better version but I lost most of it in my locker. Ridiculous. Anyway, I dashed most of it off in my last English class of the quarter. We were discussing Ernest Hemingway's extensive use of dialogue in _The Sun Also Rises_. Incidentally, and as you may have noticed, this story has none. I fail.

But never fear! This is part one, the next part will be uploaded as soon as I can figure out a decent ending. AND! It will have dialogue. So no more of this sub-par story-telling, okay?

It's snowing today. Which is kinda pissing me off, because then the cherry blossoms are going to fall off and I haven't taken a satisfactory picture of them yet. Darn.

In other news my birthday is coming up. Yay! So as a present everyone should review and make my day. Or you could just send me stuff. There's a HUGE list of stuff from Amazon that's just as good.

DAR


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

100 Drops of Blood

by: dark-angel-rising

Thanks to: evilbelgian, Kiya, xeaphon, TrunksgirlBlaze27, SickDeath, Deshwitat'slover, skinnieminnie, Selene08, wheel, Tsuyama Kasugai, Reality, Shade, Regan Ten'el, layla, HimmelsDraculina

You're all too kind.

* * *

"Why did you turn me, Master?"

The No Life King looked over at his young flegeling in mild surprise. Seras looked frightened for a minute, then continued, "I mean, you had no reason to save me after you killed the target. And you certainly didn't need a childe. So why?"

Alucard shrugged, and turned back to observing the soldiers running drills outside on the cold grounds. Seras sighed and turned back to her meal. She grimaced.  
O Negative. Gross. She shouldn't have expected him to actually answer.

"How do you know that I didn't need a childe?" Alucard asked, his voice low but nonthreatening.

"Well, because you are always commenting about how much trouble I cause you."

"So? Why all these questions anyway, Police Girl?"

Seras shrugged. "I suppose I just wanted to know why."

"Because you reminded me of someone that night."

"Of Sir Integra, you mean."

"My Master and you have nothing in common, Police Girl. No, you reminded me of someone I lost a long time ago. Back when I was known as Dracula."

"Mina?"

"Yes."

"But you were never able to fully turn her into one of us. Was she special to you?" Seras blushed at her words, and averted her eyes to the tabletop. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"She was very special to me." Alucard replied fondly. "You look a lot like her, in fact."

"Really?" Seras kept her voice even, but inside she was sick with worry. What if her Master didn't see her for who she was by who she resembled? Alucard's laugh pierced her anguished thoughts.

"But upon knowing you for five minutes, I knew that you and she were nothing alike."

"How so?"

Seras felt a gloved hand lift up her chin and she found herself staring into two piercing crimson eyes.

"Because when Mina found out what I was, she feared me, and when I attempted to turn her, she closed her eyes and whimpered and prayed that God might forgive her. You on the other hand, you smiled and looked on without an ounce of fear or remorse. To me, you are more precious that Mina ever was, because you are able to stand by my side unafraid of the monster next to you."

Seras felt another blush coming on. Such praise from her Master was rare, and she held each word close to her heart.

He kissed her gently, his lips cool against her own, his thumb gently caressing her jawbone. She stared into his eyes, shocked.

When he finally pulled away, it was as if nothing had happened, he resumed watching the drills through the window, and the kitchen assumed an uncomfortable and stifling silence. Seras couldn't move a muscle, her thoughts lingering on that phantom of a kiss which sent chills to the very core of her being. She had never felt so exhilirated as when his lips were pressed against her own. She glanced up at his back, knowing that he would feel her eyes watching him. He did not move. She looked down at her lap, not knowing where to begin, how to express her feelings to him, especially when she didn't even really understand them herself. Afterall, she had never really been in love. Whatever it was, she wished it would never stop.

She stood up, and slowly made her way to his side; her small hand rested tentatively on his arm, and she felt his brilliant red eyes shift to look at her. She slowly met his gaze, refusing to let her courage fail her now. He smirked knowingly, and turned back to the window, his arm pulling out of her grip and wrapping securely around her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note - Anyone gonna read this? There's some important stuff down here...

So, first of all...

Thanks for 48000 hits! I'm so happy that people like this story enough to come back to it, even with my wierd updating schedule. heh...

Second, look for my new Hellsing fic, which I'll post next week. It will be EPIC! I hope... give it a shot, it's called 400 years, but I really hate that title, so if you can think of a better one, PLEASE message me.

Third, expect a increase on my DA account, which has been basically empty since I got it, and only shows my old stuff from about 8th grade. I'm a better artist than that, I swear.

Fourth, I got my AP schedule. I have to take my Euro and U.S History exams one right after the other. Boy that'll suck, huh? Just a few more weeks of reviewing left!

'Kay that's it.

Thanks for reading, please review, etc etc

DAR


End file.
